Dos Pretendientes y un Amor del Pasado
by nasha12
Summary: Dos chicos luchando por el amor de una chica, la cual a decidido darles la oportunidad de conquistarla y esta situación ya estaba cansando a Arnold ya que era ignorado por Helga y le molestaba más que él no fuera ninguno de ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

Dos chicos luchando por el amor de una chica, la cual a decidido darles la oportunidad de conquistarla y esta situación ya estaba cansando a Arnold ya que era ignorado por Helga y le molestaba más que él no fuera ninguno de ellos dos.

Peleas.

Todo comenzó unos meses atrás cuando Helga había decidido de una vez y por todas olvidar a Arnold y esta vez era enserio, aunque con esa decisión el corazón se le rompiera en millones de pedacitos no había marcha atrás, era una decisión que todo definitivamente había terminado y nada la aria cambiar de opinión ya que el rompió toda esperanza cuando regreso de san Lorenzo.

Era lunes y todos ya se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Rhonda ya que ella había organizado una excursión para reunir a sus antiguos compañeros, ella no quería admitirlo pero los extrañaba mucho y después que arnold se quedó en san Lorenzo con sus padres por largo tiempo todas las cosas habían cambiado, muchos entraron a estudiar a otras escuelas los grupos ya no eran los mismos no después de que arnold se fuera, si se hablaban pero digamos que Arnold era el lazo que los mantenía unidos a todos, habían nuevas caras pero ella quería ver a todo el grupo de 4to grado reunido y tomar varias fotos de recuerdo y como arnold había regresado apenas 7 meses atrás la excusa perfecta para reunir a todos diciendo que arnold tenía que saber de sus amigos y que mejor forma de hacerlos que pasar un mes completo de campamento el cual su padre reservo exclusiva mente para ellos, había echo lo imposible por que todos estuvieran en ese momento y cuando digo todo, es todo no dejaría que alguien faltara nadie.

Arnold: perdón por la tardanza

Rhonda: no te preocupes Arnold no eres el único que falta

Arnold: asi? Y quienes faltan

Rhonda: Helga, Phoebe, Nadine y Eugene. Son unos desconsiderados les dije que tenían que estar puntuales!

Arnold: mm tranquila Rhonda estoy seguro que no tardaran.

Rhonda: es pero que tengas razón. (Dirigiéndose a la puerta)

Gerald: hola viejo (asiendo su saludo)

Arnold: valla! Rhonda si se tomó muy enserio esto de reunir a todos, no es cierto,

Gerald: ni que lo digas, cuando le dije que probablemente no podría venir porque tenía que ir con mis tíos de viaje no sabes cómo se puso viejo, hiso un escándalo que era un desconsiderado que si no sabía por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para traer a phoebe desde lejos, lloraba a mares y mis padres dijeron que viniera que todo está bien ellos hablarían con mis tios.

Arnold: ¿enserio?

Gerald: así como lo escuchas hermano.

Arnold: jajaja pero es bueno ver a todos otra vez reunidos ¿no crees?

Gerald: si tienes razón, es increíble pensar que ya todos tenemos 20 años

Rhonda: BIEN YA ESTAMOS TODOS REUNIDOS!

Los chicos que faltaban se fueron uniendo al resto pero algo le sorprendió a arnold, Helga ya no cargaba su moño habitual en lugar de eso tenía una gorra azul no le quedaba nada mal pero extrañaba ese moño en su cabellera dorada, arnold tampoco pudo ignorar que ella actuaba diferente con el ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lo ignoraba estos 7 meses? ¿Acaso ella no recordaba lo que paso en san Lorenzo? Oh tal vez lo que le dijo era cierto, Que ella SINTIÓ algo por el pero que ya no, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Acaso todo el amor que ella le confeso que le demostró era mentira? Pues bien, si ella ya no sentía nada por el tal vez su amor no era tan grande, sí que estaba confundido y por una parte enfadado con ella ya que cuando intento hablar con ella la semana pasada le grito muchas cosas que lo hirieron mucho ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir su juego, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Gerald: ¿pensando en ella?

Arnold: no Gerald, sabes que ella dejo bien en claro las cosas.

Gerald: quien la entiende viejo, primero te confiesa su amor en industrias futuro, por cierto gracias por contármelo hasta después del viaje para salvar a tus padres, arnold: Gerald dije que lo sentía. Gerals: bueno luego los veo muy acaramelados el viaje Arnold: GERALD (con un poco de rojo en el rostro) Gerald: ¿Qué? no me culpes hermano es cierto y ahora bienes para decirle que tu sientes lo mismo por ella y te manda por un tubo, mujeres nadie las entiende. Arnold: pero sabes Gerald tal vez ella tenga razón y sea mejor así, tal vez no somos el uno para el otro tal vez Deva seguir su consejo y salir con lila. Gerald: si hermano será lo mejor.

Rhonda: ¿qué les pasa? ya todos están en el auto bus,

Gerald y Arnold: lo sentimos

Rhonda: con sentirlo no vasta, ya se nos hizo tarde y no suben al bus.

ARNOLD##

Con Gerald nos dispusimos subir al bus era cierto ya todos estaban sentados por un momento me pareció ver a todos de 9 años conversando y no pude dejar de ver a cierta chica de cabello rubio con su moño rosa, la quería pero ella decía que ella ya no sentía nada por mi ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Luchar por ella? No, yo quise acercarme a ella estos 7 meses y ella lo único que hizo fue despreciarme, ¿Qué esperaba demostrar con ese comportamiento? Caminamos y los únicos asientos vacíos eran detrás de ciertas chicas las cuales Gerald y yo conocíamos muy bien como no teníamos de otra nos sentamos detrás de ellas y yo solo lograba ver la cabeza de Helga con su ahora gorra azul, preguntándome si ¿eran ciertas sus palabras?

HELGA##

Que fastidio ir en este absurdo bus, con rumbo a saber dónde, solo porque a la odiosa de Rhonda se le ocurrió reunir a todos sus excompañeros de 4to grado, la verdad odio la idea de convivir con ellos la única razón por la que estoy aqui en este lugar es por mi amiga Phoebe ya que así podríamos estar juntar por un mes completo, era la única oportunidad que teníamos ya que la otra seria hasta el otro año, y habian varias cosas que quería contarle, decirle la decisión que había tomado.

ARNOLD##

Demonios, ¿qué debo hacer? seguir intentando hablar con ella oh seguir su consejo y intentar algo con lila,

HELGA##

Arnold si tan solo no hubieras matado toda esperanza cuando regresaste de san Lorenzo yo estaría con tigo en este momento, no, qué diablos me pasa lo odio, lo detesto ya no siento nada por él.

ARNOLD##

Es sierto que le dije a Gerald que te haría caso y saldría con lila pero. . . helga. . . no ya basta no siento nada por ella, mataste toda esperanza Helga G. Pataki.

Gerald solo observaba a su amigo sabía que hablarle era inútil el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, y al parecer no era el único que no tenía con quien conversar ya que Phoebe parecía estar en la misma situación que él.

Gerald: al parecer están muy lejos de aquí no ¿crees? Phoebe

Phoebe: si. . . me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo estarán así?.

Gerald: y todo por el orgullo de Helga (un tono de siempre ella)

Phoebe: disculpa Gerald pero esto es culpa de arnold. (lo más amable que se pueda decir esto jeje)

Gerald: de arnold ella es la loca que lo quiere, que no que sí que lo manda por un tubo.

Phoebe: Arnold fue el que empezó Gerald (ya algo molesta, como se atrevía a echarle la culpa a Helga si esta vez arnold era el culpable)

Gerald: vamos Phoebe por que la defiendes si ella tuvo la culpa (no le agradaba pelear con ella y más por asuntos que no venían al caso pero, por que la defendía por que no entendía que la única culpable era Helga)

Phoebe: al parecer no eres tan diferente de tu amigo arnold.

Gerald: por lo menos me parezco a alguien que si vale la pena y no como tú que persigue a Helga como un perrito faldero al que solo ve como su lame botas!

Todos voltearon a ver la discusión.

Phoebe:. . . . . valla no. . . No creí.. .Que pensaras eso de mí. . . pues bien te odio Gerald escuchaste te odio!

Al escuchar esto tanto arnold como Helga miraban a sus amigos muy sorprendido, (claro solo escucharon lo último que dijo Gerald) Helga no pudo evitar sentir un gran odio hacia Gerald como se atrevía hacer llorar a Phoebe eso no se lo permitiría a él ni a nadie.

Helga: ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer llorar a Phoebe? prepárate para arrepentirte por el resto de tu miserable vida cabeza de cepillo. (Parándose en su asiento)

Arnold: así no arreglaras nada Helga la violencia no es la solución.

Helga: cierra la boca que no es con tigo.

Arnold: caro que también es con migo Helga Gerald es mi amigo.

Helga: valla amigo Arnoldo, deja de meterte como si fueras el salvador de todos quieres es actitud me enferma.

Arnold: por lo menos yo intento ayudar a las personas hablando no como una. . . .

Helga: dilo arnoldo!

Gerald: vamos amigo no vale la pena discutir con Helga.

Phoebe: si Helga déjalo ya estoy bien enserio.

Helga: cómo puedes decir eso Phoebe si estas llorando y todo por culpa de. . . .

Rhonda: YA BASTA!

Todos prestaron atención a Rhonda que estaba enfrente del bus.

por cierto Arnold y Helga estaban del lado de la ventana soy mala poniendo y explicando las cosas así que pido disculpas.


	2. Chapter 2

Un plan en marcha.

Rhonda: YA BASTA!

Todos prestaron atención a Rhonda que estaba enfrente del bus.

Rhonda: yo hice esta excursión para unir a los viejos compañeros de 4to grado, no para que se comportaran como niños de 4to grado!

Arnold: tienes razón Rhonda lo sentimos,

Helga: no hables por todos cabezones.

Phoebe: Helga por favor.

Helga: pero. . . . . . Hagan lo que quieran. (Sentándose de nuevo con los brazos cruzados volviendo a observar por la ventana)

Arnold: ya no aremos más problemas Rhonda.

Rhonda: espero que así sea, bueno ya solo faltan 2 horas.

Helga: demonios.

Rhonda vio de mala gana a Helga pero no quiso darle más cuerda así que después de confirmar cuanto falta va se dispuso platicar con Nadine.

Arnold susurrando: ¿qué paso Gerald?

Gerald: nada viejo.

Arnold: como que nada ¿Por qué discutiste con phoebe?

Gerald: de nada amigo es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Arnold no podía pasar por alto que discutieran de esa manera, él sabía que Gerald estaba esperando esa excursión para poder hablar con ella y convencerla que ya no se fuera a su tierra natal y se quedara con él, no dejaba de sentirse triste por su amigo, sabia cuanto la quería y cuando Rhonda convenció a sus padres de dejarlo ir dijo que era una señal de que ellos eran el uno para el otro y que haría lo posible para que ya no se fuera, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿cuál era el motivo de esa pelea?

Helga: y bien vas a decirme oh no (sin dejar de ver por la ventana, claro con un tono de voz que solo ellas escucharan)

Phoebe: ¿de qué?

Helga: ¿de cómo se llama la reina de Inglaterra? ¿De qué más va ser? de la discusión con el cabello de cepillo.

Phoebe: prefiero no hablar de eso Helga, disculpa sí.

Helga: de que hablas me dijiste que reconsiderarías ya no regresarías a tu tierra natal si él te lo pedía en este viaje y:.. Así ya no tendríamos que esperar un año para vernos y . . .

Phoebe llorando: si lo dije verdad. . . valla no siempre se cumple lo que queremos verdad.

Helga quería partirle la cara al cabeza de cepillo como se atrevía a romperle el corazón a si a su amiga, pero sabía que ella lo defendería, así que sería mejor esperar que ella no estuviera para romperle la cara al zopenco, pero no dejaba de preguntarse ¿cuál era el motivo de esa pelea? Se sentía mal por ella.

HELGA##

Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejarla así ¿pero cómo demonios puedo ayudarla? si ni siquiera se el motivo de la pelea, demonios como odio no prestar atención y todo por el idiota de Arnoldo si no estuviera pensando en ese zopenco me hubiera dado cuenta cual fue el motivo de la discusión, hay Arnold cuanto te odio tanto cabeza de balón.

ARNOLD##

Tengo que ayudar a Gerald de alguna forma, si tan solo supiera cual fue el motivo de su pelea, si tal solo hubiera prestado atención, si tan solo no hubiera estado pensando en Helga de seguro habría podido interferir antes que dijeran cosas que lamentarían después, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Helga que me olvidara de ella esto no hubiera pasado.

ARNOLD##

Helga G Pataki ya no existe para mí.

HELGA##

Has muerto para mi arnold.

las dos horas avían parecido una eternidad para nuestros cuatro amigos pero al fin avían llegado, arnold ni Helga pudieron lograr que sus amigos dijeran una sola palabra de la pelea pero los dos estaban dispuestos a ayudar a sus amigos, los dos sabían que ellos eran el uno para el otro y tenían que hacer que se dieran cuenta de su error. Todos bajaron de auto bus Helga se sorprendió cuando vio a phoebe vajar primero pero supuso que querría estar sola así que arreglo unas cosas de su malta, arnold tampoco podía entender en que momento Gerald se había bajado del bus supuso que tal vez iría a aclarar las cosas con phoebe así que decidió no seguirlo cuando estaba dispuesto a irse alguien callo con todas sus cosas enfrente de él.

Eugene: perdón arnold

Arnold: no te preocupes Eugene, déjame ayudarte si. (Agachándose para recoger las cosas)

HELGA##

Genial no podre bajar si esos tonto me tapan el paso.

Arnold: bien eso es todo,

Eugene: gracias de nuevo arnold.

Arnold no hay problema.

Helga: ya quítense me estorban.

Arnold: bien es mejor quitarnos Eugene (levantándose para darse cuenta que solo ellos tres seguían en el bus)

Helga pasó con paso rápido empujándolos y cuando estaba a punto de bajar es cucho su nombre.

Helga: ¿qué quieres Eugene?

Eugene: bueno quería hablar con los dos sé que no se deben sentir muy bien con la pelea de phoebe y Gerald se deben sentir mal, lastima eran una bonita pareja.

Helga y arnold supieron que el sabia el porqué de la pelea de sus amigos no podían irse sin saberlo la primera en actuar fue Helga quien regreso cuatro asientos y lo tomo del cuello.

Helga: escupe lo que sabes zopenco.

Arnold: tranquilízate y déjalo que termine.

Helga dejo a Eugene en paz no quería discutir solo quería ayudar a su amiga.

Eugene: bueno supongo que se sentirían mal ya que discutieron por ustedes

Arnold y Helga: ¿Qué?

Eugene: si , ¿que no se dieron cuenta?

Helga: claro que no si no note estaríamos preguntando.

Eugene: muy cierto

Arnold: continúa Eugene

Eugene: si claro bueno phoebe por defenderte a ti Helga y Gerald por defenderte a ti Arnold, supongo que prefieren apoyar a sus mejores amigos a ser felices, bueno eso supongo yo oh tal vez... . no quieran estar con alguien que crea que su mejor amigo es el culpable ellos los quieren mucho amigos bueno es una lástima que dejen su felicidad solo porque ustedes no lo son. Bueno debo irme nos vemos abajo.

Helga: phoebe qué demonios está pasando por tu cabeza.

Arnold: así que fue por nuestra culpa.

Helga: bueno eso creo. . . (Viendo así el suelo)

Arnold: ellos son el uno para el otro.

Helga: la pareja perfecta, no han tenido problemas y ahora se pelean por defendernos.

Arnold: debo hacer algo para que se reconcilien.

Helga molesta: tienes! Quien te crees, yo tengo que hacer algo por ellos (viéndolo muy enojada)

Arnold: desde cuando Helga G Pataki ase algo por alguien (observándola con la misma mirada que ella)

Helga: lo hice por ti no! Aunque no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber echo algo por ti (viendo al suelo de nuevo)

Arnold: nadie te pidió que lo hicieras (viendo el suelo).

Helga: qui…..

No pudieron seguir ya que vieron por la ventana a dos chicos discutiendo.

(Afuera)

Phoebe: pues tu eres un…un tonto Gerald! (Se estaba alejando de él)

Gerald: y tu una loca como tu amiga.

(En el bus)

Arnold: …Helga ellos no merecen estar separados.

Helga: lose zopenco, no soy inhumana como tú lo piensas.

Arnold viéndola: yo no píen. .. . . .. Déjalo así esto comenzó por discutir te parece bien hacer una tregua hasta que ellos regresen.

Helga: no, no me parece, pero por phoebe está bien.

En ese momento arnold y Helga se dieron la mano afirmando que harían lo imposible por ayudar a sus amigos.

Helga: bien arnold haremos un plan para que esos dos estén juntos y después si te vi ni me acurdo.

Arnold: al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo Helga.

Ambos se soltaron las manos y estuvieron de acuerdo en poner su plan en marcha lo más pronto posible para así ya no dirigirse la palabra nunca más, lo que no sabían era que alguien más también tenía un plan.


	3. Chapter 3

El primer rival y los celos

Helga: bien arnold hoy en el almuerzo comenzaremos con los preparativos.

Helga no quiso comportarse tan ruda con arnold si no el pensaría que ella sentía algo por él y ya no le daría la oportunidad de lastimarla como lo hizo cuando regreso de san Lorenzo, decidió salir lo más rápido del bus no quería estar a solas con el chico que amo y que ya no amaría nunca más al menos eso quería creer, cuándo bajo el bus choco con un chico haciendo que este la sujetara de la cintura y con unos reflejos impresionantes la sostuviera para que no se golpeara al caer al suelo quedándose frente afrente.

: Lo siento Rhonda me mando para saber por qué no bajaban del. . . .(El chico alto muy bien parecido

Cabello rojo, ojos verdes, tés blanca, se perdió en esos ojos azules que tenía frente a él)

Helga: fíjate zope… pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que el chico la interrumpió.

: Que ángel más hermoso ha caído del cielo, para aterrizar entre mis brazos.

Helga:…./ suéltame zopenco.

Helga se soltó del agarre del chico para incorporarse sin saber que cierto cabeza de balón estaba aun en las gradas del bus listo para bajar, pero observando toda la escenita que transcurría.

: ¿Dónde están mis modales? mi nombre es Samuel mi padre sería el encargado de ser su guía pero tuvo que ausentarse dejándome a mí a cargo.

Helga: a mí no me importa quien seas zopenco solo fíjate por donde caminas.

Samuel: si, pido otra vez disculpas, no era mi intención arruinar el día de una preciosa y encantadora dama.

En ese momento se inclinó y le tomo la mano derecha y dio un beso .

Helga: ¿quién demonios te crees? (retirando su mano lo más rápido posible) mantén tu distancia cabeza de fosforo.

En el fondo arnold estaba feliz y a la vez disgustado quien se creía ese chico para hablarle de esa forma a Helga G. Pataki le causaba rabia pensar que ese chico quisiera conquistarla, pero se sintió contento cuando Helga lo puso en su lugar estaba satisfecho sabía que alguien como Helga no se fijaría en un chico como él. Pero al pensar que ella lo trataba mal a el porque lo "quería" por miedo a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos sintió un golpe en el estómago al ver que rápido la rubia le busco un apodo ¿acoso le agradaba el chico? El solo hecho de pensar esto arnold sintió un terrible odio asía el chico.

Samuel: mucho gusto mi nombre es Samuel (viendo a arnold)

Arnold: si te escuche (que demonios me pasa dije que Helga ya no existía para mi) perdón. . . yo soy arnold.

Samel: un placer arnold y dime ¿cuál es el nombre del ángel que acaba de marcharse?

Arnold molesto: … oh te refieres a Geraldine

Samuel: Geraldine que hermoso nombre igual que ella.

Arnold: si, le encanta ese nombre.

Samuel: muchas gracias por el dato arnold, bien Rhonda nos espera para repartir las caballas. (Se fue alejando)

ARNOLD##

¿Que estoy haciendo? Sé cuánto le disgusta a Helga que la llamen así pero. . . . .Demonios si Samuel le dice ese nombre enfrente de todos. . . . Es hombre muerto. Tengo que detenerlo no puedo dejarlo recibir a betsi y a los vengadores solo porque actué de una forma incorrecta, aun que quien lo manda a fijarse en Helga, no arnold ¿qué estás pensando? debes detenerlo.

Arnold corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no podía dejar que ese chico fuese golpeado por su culpa eso iba en contra de sus principios además el había dicho que Helga ya no existía para el, corrió no fue gran distancia pero ya era tarde el chico estaba frente a Helga y por lo que se lograba divisar Helga no estaba de buen humor.

Arnold se colocó en medio de ellos.

Arnold: perdónalo Helga él no tiene la culpa de cómo te llamo.

Helga: ¿a qué te refieres zopenco?

Arnold: que yo le dije que te llamara así y bueno.

Harold: así que tú le dijiste a Samuel que dijera que Helga es: el sol que alumbra las mañanas, la flor más hermosa del universo, la chica con la cual pasaría su vida entera porque es el aire que respira.

Arnold: ¿Qué? No, yo. . . ¿dijiste eso? (viéndolo muy sonrojado)

Stinky: valla Arnold si estás muy enamorado de Helga.

HELGA###

Oh será cierto que el…el allá mandado al cabeza de cerillo a decir eso de mí que yo sea su sol, la flor que…

Arnold: no se equivocan yo no le mandaría a decir esas cosas a Helga yo lo aria…

Helga (enojada): si Arnoldo lo sabemos lo arias por lila, ya lo sabemos, todos aquí lo saben.

Arnold no Helga no iba a decir es. .. . .

Samuel: ¿así que te gusta mi prima?

Todos: ¿queeeee?

Lila: si bueno él es mi dulce primo Samuel, es un primo muy lejano pero por las pocas veces que hemos hablado es un encanto y un buen muchacho.

Arnold: tu, tu ¿primo?

Helga: ¿primo de lila?

Lila y Samuel: si

Helga: lo que me faltaba

Rhonda: bueno esto sí que no lo esperaba, pero bueno chicos él es Samuel para los que no lo conocían el será nuestro guía cuando vallamos al bosque a escalar oh nos llevara al lago y cualquier duda que tengan pueden acudir a él.

Harold: pero si es de la misma edad que nosotros.

Rhonda: si Harold, pero a pesar de ser de nuestra edad es muy responsable, atento, conoce el lugar mejor que nadie y además es muy guapo, no creen chicas.

Harold: ah ya empezó….mujeres.

Samuel: gracias señorita ronda pero solo soy un chico sencillo como los demás. (Sonrojándose)

Helga: genial, igual que la señorita perfección, bueno dulce empalagoso.

Rhonda: vamos chico que no te de pena, yo se juzgar bien a las personas.

Helga: dejémoslo en solo juzgar.

Rhonda: bueno estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo asignare las cabañas y Samuel nos dará el horario.

Bien Helga y phoebe en la cabaña número 3, lila y sheena en la cabaña 2, glory y mary en la cabaña 4 y obviamente en la caballa uno estaremos nadine y yo. Ahora los chicos, bien con ellos hay un problema solo dos de ellos estarán en una caballa para ellos solos, las demás cabañas serán de 3 personas así que les parece si por medio de sorteo se decide quienes serán los afortunados.

Harold: no, nos tardaremos más y ya quiero ir a comer.

Rhonda: nunca cavias, lo siento pero sino como haremos esto.

Stinky: yo opino que arnold y Gerald se queden con la cabaña.

Sid: si tienes razón ellos son valientes no les asustara que. . . . .

Harold: cállate sid.

Sid: asi lo siento jeje

Gerald: ¿asustar?

Stinky: que es la cabaña más alejada del campamento y esta cruzando un rio.

Harold: oh que acaso son gallinas.

Gerald: mira quien lo dice, el que nos propuso a nosotros para no ir él.

Harold: yo no tengo miedo

Gerald: bien entonces Harold ira a la cabaña.

Arnold: vamos Gerald, no le veo el problema.

Gerald: lo que tú digas hermano. (Dando le a entender que aceptaba la cabaña)

Arnold: Rhonda nosotros tomaremos la cabaña.

Rhonda: está bien entonces déjame ver las caballas quedaran así, sid, stinky, Harold en la cabaña 5, Eugene, curly, iggy la cabaña 7, brainy, park, peapod cabaña 6, Lorenzo, robet, Joey en la 8 y finalmente arnold y Gerald la cabaña 9, la numero 10 es la cabaña del encargado en este caso, Samuel.

Harold: lo que digas ya podemos ir a almorzar.

Rhonda: no tienes que ir a dejar tus cosas primero.

Harold: que fastidio, pero en fin vamos chicos que quiero ir a comer.

Arnold: bien, vamos

Gerald: claro

arnold comenzó a caminar con Gerald y escucho una voz que le resultó muy poca amigable, era del primito de lila ese que se atrevió a decir que Helga era el sol que alumbra las mañanas, la flor más hermosa del universo, la chica con la cual pasaría su vida entera porque es el aire que respira, quien demonios se creía para decir eso, arnold no comprendía el desprecio que estaba sintiendo así el chico tenía que alejarse de Samuel, ya que al parecer él puede sacar lo peor de él.

Samuel: arnold espera.

Gerald arnold, arnold, viejo que no escuchas, te están hablando.

Arnold: si perdón, si Samuel (parándose para verlo)

Samuel: pe… permíteme recupero el a…aliento, ya je bueno Gerald puedo hablar con arnold

Gerald: mmm bueno es que.

Arnold: ve Gerald adelántate yo llego después.

Gerald: como quieras viejo. (Alejándose del lugar)

Samuel: dime, ¿eres algo de Helga?

Arnold: no claro que no solo amigos.

Samuel: estas seguro ya que según mi prima Geraldine bueno Helga me hubiera golpeado si digo su segundo nombre.

Arnold: yo. . . .

Samuel: ¿te gusta Helga?

Arnold: no claro que no, Helga es solo una amiga solo eso.

Samuel: muchas gracias arnold,

Arnold: ¿gracias?

Samuel: por un momento creí que tendría que alejarme de ella, por un momento pensé que te gustaba, gustaba y que me dijiste eso por celos, te pido perdón por pensar así de ti arnold.

Arnold: . . .

Samuel: ahora sé que tengo que luchar por ella y volverme el dueño de sus sueños, el protector de su corazón, la estrella que alumbre su sendero sabes es que arnold, a mi je bueno si me gusta de gustar je ¿podrías ayudarme a conquistarla?

Arnold: ¿qué? Yo no puedo ¿por qué yo? Yo…

Samuel: vamos arnold sé que eres una gran persona y me agradaría ser tu amigo ¿qué dices?

Arnold: yo este yo….

Arnold###

¿Qué digo? Que si te atreves a siquiera ver a mi Helga, la futura señora Shortman será la última vez que veas la luz del sol, yo ¿qué demonios? maldición que estoy pensando, futura señora Shortman (sonrojándose al máximo) creo que este viaje me está afectando la cabeza, demonios dije que Helga estaría fuera de mis pensamientos y ahora la veo como futura señora Shortman, aunque debo admitir que le quedaría muy bien el apellido, no ella dejo las cosas en claro y yo ya dije que la olvidaría, pero viene este chico a atormentarme de esta manera y decirme que lo ayude, claro que lo ayudare a convertirse en la estrella pero del firmamento no de Helga.

Samuel: ¿arnold?

Arnold: oh perdón estaba pensando.

Samuel: bien que dices ¿amigos?

Arnold: amigos (dándole la mano, arnold era conocido como un chico amigable con mucha facilidad, buena persona y ve lo bueno de las personas, pero no dejaba de decirse así mismo que tal vez Samuel no era tan buena persona como aparentaba oh eran solo los celos lo que lo hacían decir eso)

Gerald: valla viejo hasta que te apareces.

Arnold: si solo hablaba con Samuel, quiere ser nuestro amigo.

Gerald: pues está bien no comprendo ¿Por qué cargas esa cara? De ¿qué demonios hice?

Arnold: no por nada Gerald y dime lograste hablar con phoebe.

Gerald viejo: dejemos eso en el pasado quieres.

Arnold: ¿pero? Gerald sé que la discusión que tuvieron fue por culpa mía y de Helga no tenías que. ….

Gerald: hermano deja las cosas así quieres no me hagas recordar cosas desagradables.

Arnold: ¿Cómo quieras Gerald? No seguiré insistiendo en que me cuentes, pero sí en que regreses con ella.

Arnold se adelantó dejando a Gerald atrás de él y comenzó a saltar unas rocas para cruzar un pequeño rio que estaba en el camino.

Gerald: eso quería oír viejo (Gerald sonrió y siguió los pasos de su amigo)

Bien sé que no me quedo bien, pero mm me divertí escribiendo esto jejeje y no me malinterpreten adoro la pareja de phoebe y Gerald, bueno si quisieran dejarme algunos Reviews se los agradecería muchísimo es el primer fanfic que hago bueno en compu y que lo subo así que me interesa saber que opinan sé que ustedes son grandiosos escritores así que si pudieran ayudarme a mejorar se ganarían mi eterna gratitud.

Quiero agradecer también a por ser la primera en poner mi primer reviews, no sabes lo feliz que soy que te tomaras el tiempo para leer este fanfic mil gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

** Esperando una señal que no llega.**

Gerald: eso quería oír viejo (Gerald sonrió y siguió los pasos de su amigo)

Arnold: Gerald, tienes que ver esto.

Gerald: ¿Qué pasa viejo? (llegando con arnold) Pero qué demonios. . . . ¿Qué es eso?

Arnold: la cabaña.

Gerald: eso es todo menos una cabaña hermano.

Arnold: no puede ser tan mala Gerald, entremos.

Arnold y Gerald abrieron la puerta pero al hacerlo nos cuantos murciélagos salieron de inmediato.

Gerald: decías arnold.

Arnold: vamos no puede ser peor Gerald.

Gerald: viejo, esta cabaña es un chiquero.

Arnold: no exageres.

Arnold ingreso a la cabaña era cierto que tenía telarañas, polvo, y uno que otro ratón que se escondía debajo de las camas, pero nada que no solucionará una buena limpieza ya que tenía dos camas una de lado derecho la otra de lado izquierdo en medio de estas estaba una ventana con una mesita de noche también tenía un closet perfecto para ellos dos, arnold sabía que no era tan malo, pero Gerald no creía lo mismo.

Samuel: hola chicos. (Parado en la entrada de la cabaña)

Arnold: ¿Samuel?

Samuel: venía a decirles que el almuerzo estará a las…oh, oh, mi padre no arreglo la cabaña cierto.

Gerald: tú que crees.

Samuel: disculpen las molestias los ayudare, así terminaran más rápido.

Arnold: …. No será necesario Samuel nosotros lo aremos

Arnold intento ser lo más amable posible y coloco su maleta en la cama y tomo un jarrón de la mesita de noche y comenzó a sacudirlo.

Samuel: ¿estás seguro?

Arnold: si claro. (Sonriendo)

Gerald: ¿qué haces viejo? entre más ayuda mejor.

Arnold: vamos Gerald será sencillo,

Samuel: es que me siento mal, mi padre me dijo que limpio todas las cabañas y….

Gerald: no te preocupes Samuel, nosotros lo aremos. (Desanimado)

Samuel: no, los ayudare es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Arnold: mmmm está bien

Arnold se decía así mismo que no podía estar molesto con el chico el solo quería ayudar era buena persona tal vez él lo estaba juzgando mal, pero los pensamientos de arnold cambiaron cuando Gerald fue a acarrear agua al rio, ya que cuando se quedaron solos Samuel no paraba de hablar de Helga.

Samuel: si arnold, ella es mi alma gemela la chica que esperaba.

Arnold: Samuel no crees que exageras.

Samuel: no amigo, ella es fuerte pero sé que en el fondo es dulce cariñosa, atenta y…

Arnold: me pasas la escoba por favor.

Samuel: oh si aquí tienes (dándole la escoba) y es…

Arnold: podrías pasarme la pala.

Samuel: claro aquí tienes (dándole la pala) como decía es el ángel que….

Arnold: perdona, podrías pasarme el bote de basura.

Samuel: este… lo tienes a la par tuya.

Arnold: oh si je, perdón estaba distraído je (molesto)

Samuel: no hay problema arnold.

Arnold estaba harto de Samuel no paraba de decir que Helga y el eran el uno para el otro, que ella era su ángel caído del cielo, que era su media naranja, que era la dueña de su corazón, esto estaba mal para arnold quería que se callara pero no lo lograba y para variar Gerald no regresaba, que el recordara el rio no estaba a 10kilometros de la cabaña.

En el rio

Gerald: ves, tenía razón con arnold.

Phoebe: si y conociendo a Helga sé que ella ara algo.

Gerald: perdóname sí.

Phoebe: vamos Gerald lo que dijimos no era cierto.

Gerald: si lo sé pero… no sabes que mal me sentí cuando te vi llorando de esa manera.

Phoebe: para que veas que soy una gran actriz jeje

Gerald: tú sabes que nunca diría eso de ti phoebe y menos aria algo que te lastimara.

Phoebe: lo sé, no te preocupes todo sea por que Arnold y Helga trabajen juntos y se den cuenta que son el uno para el otro.

Gerald: eso espero, porque ya no quisiera verte llorar aunque sea actuado… me rompe el corazón verte así.

Phoebe: eres muy tierno Gerald, pero no te preocupes estaré bien.

Gerald y poebe estaban a punto de darse un beso pero a lo lejos escucharon la voz de Helga gritando el nombre de phoebe.

Gerald: debes irte.

Phoebe: si, ya verán yo conozco muy bien a helga y tú a arnold veras que funcionara nuestro plan.

Gerald solo vio como phoebe se alejaba del lugar y decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar a la cabaña.

En la Cabaña

Arnold: podrías limpiar el closet por favor.

Samuel: claro arnold, te imaginas arnold… Helga de Sawyer.

Arnold###

¿queeeeee? Helga de Sawyer, (arnold jamas sintió un dolor en el pecho tan grande como el que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, sentía que poco a poco comenzaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas a Samuel) Helga de Sawyer eso solo pasara sobre mi cadáver, Helga no puede estar con el ella es mí. …mí… que estoy diciendo ella no es nada mío es más estamos peleando en estos momentos, es increíble como este tipo puede hacerme desear partirle la cara.

Cuando arnold iba a contestar Gerald entro por la puerta.

Gerald: ya regrese.

Arnold: hasta que llegas Gerald. (Viendo Asia su mochila y sacando unas cosas de ella)

Gerald: si perdón jeje me distraje.

Samuel: no te preocupes ya terminamos la mayor parte.

Arnold: si es cierto ya puedes irte Samuel, el resto lo terminamos con Gerald.

Samuel: ¿seguro?

Arnold: créeme nunca estado tan seguro.

Samuel: muy bien el almuerzo será a 12:30 pm no tarden. (se fue)

Gerald: ¿viejo estas bien?

Arnold: si Gerald, no te preocupes.

Gerald sabía que arnold no estaba bien no había pronunciado palabra desde que Samuel se fuera y ya era hora del almuerzo.

Gerald: bueno, ya es hora de almorzar, vamos viejo.

Arnold. Ve tú te alcanzo luego Gerald.

Gerald: ¿seguro?

Arnold: sí.

Arnold se fue unos cuantos minutos después que Gerald pero se colocó detrás de una cabaña en la cual solo estaba cierta chica rubia, arnold se colocó sobre la pared y las manos detrás de su cabeza viendo al cielo.

Helga: perdón por la espera arnold.

Arnold##

Demonios esa voz es de ella ¿pero? Sus palabras son frías y distantes, estaba esperando que me dijera uno de sus tantos insultos y ahora que me llamas de esa forma sé que algo esta mal, te escucho Helga estas mencionando mi nombre tantas veces pero te siento distante ¿por qué no te molestas? y me dices cabeza de valón, Arnoldo, zopenco oh algo Helga, no te contesto por que quizás quiera oírte como antes, ¿Por qué no lo haces Helga? Ya has mencionado como 5 veces mi nombre y te siento tan lejos.

Helga###

Contéstame tonto, ¿Qué? Tan idiota te tiene lila, ¿tanto piensas en ella? Ahora sé que tengo que dejarte de una vez por todas, no te insultare más arnold ya que si lo hago temo caer como una tonta y nunca olvidarte, si te quiero dejar en el pasado debo dejar todos esos insultos de lado y hacer como si nunca te conocí.

Helga: ¿estás bien Shortman?

Arnold volteando a verla muy sorprendido: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Helga. Shortman, ¿ese no es tu apellido?

Arnold:…si…

Arnold##

Eso no era lo que esperaba oír de tus labios Helga, quería escucharte como antes para saber que tengo una oportunidad con tigo, pero tus palabras fueron una daga que atravesó mi corazón, Helga dame una esperanza de que puedo estar a tu lado de nuevo como en san Lorenzo solo una señal, intentare algo arriesgado Helga para ver tu expresión de enojo sé que te molesta pero prefiero verte enojada que lejos de mí.

Arnold: sí, estoy bien Geraldine. (Dilo Helga, dame una señal que debo luchar por ti y apartar al idiota de Samuel de tu lado)

Helga: que me alegra y bien que haremos para unir a Gerald y a phoebe.

Arnold: estaba pensando juntarlos para que hablen, sé que ellos solucionaran sus cosas si conversan.

Helga: puede ser aun que le dije eso a phoebe y dijo que no estaba dispuesta hablar con Gerald.

Arnold: sabes lleva hoy en la noche a phoebe cerca del rio y yo llevare a Gerald hablaremos con ellos a ver qué sucede.

Helga: y si no funciona arnold.

Arnold: usaremos el plan B.

Helga: y ¿Cuál es el plan B?

Arnold: claro, haremos que recuerden porque son el uno para el otro.

Helga: está bien, bueno Shortman nos vemos hoy en la noche.

Arnold: sí.

Arnold vio como Helga se alejaba asía la cabaña del comedor, sus últimas palabras lo hicieron pensar que ya no había duda ella ya no lo amaba

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el cap. Espero que les guste sé que no está muy bueno y pido disculpas no estuve muy inspirada esta semana en el otro capítulo aparecerá el segundo rival de arnold, diganme qué opinan de este cap. me interesa saber su opinión por favor para saber si continuo. Agradezco los reviews enserio muchas gracias bueno los dejo el miércoles primero dios tengo el próximo cap.


	5. Chapter 5

** Los rivales siguen llegando. **

Todos estaban en el comedor y cierto rubio decidió darse una oportunidad con lila ya que para el ya no había esperanza con Helga.

Arnold: ¿me acompañarías a almorzar lila?

Lila: por supuesto arnold, sería un gusto acompañarte.

Los dos chicos caminaron con unas bandejas de comida que Samuel había preparado, arnold le ofreció asiento a lila primero, como todo un caballero y después se sentó enfrente de ella.

Lila: y dime arnold, bueno. .. Cuándo regresaste de san Lorenzo me dijiste que… yo ….

Samuel: hola ¿Qué tal esta la comida?

Arnold: no la he probado todavía. (Molesto).

Samuel: perdonen por interrumpirlos, pero quería que supieran que hoy nos invitaron a cabalgar, fue la señorita sayla dijo que le gustaría convivir con demás chicos de su edad y bueno vine a informarles a ustedes para que me digan si aceptamos oh no.

Arnold: ¿eso no tendrías que hablarlo con Rhonda?

Samuel: estoy seguro que ella dirá que sí, pero me importa la opinión de mi prima querida y de mi amigo.

Arnold: oh bueno…yo (arnold se sintió mal Samuel quería ser su amigo y él lo trataba mal.)

Lila: a mí me encantaría primito, seria fabuloso.

Arnold: si me parece bien Samuel ¿a qué horas será?

Samuel hoy a las 2pm.

Arnold: bien será mejor que les informes a todos no crees (sonriendo)

Samuel se colocó en medio del comedor y todos comenzaron a reír ya que todavía cargaba el delantal puesto, pero no le presto mucha atención y les comunico a todos del viaje a caballo, todos estaban de acuerdo y Rhonda no objeto nada ella sabía que él era un chico responsable y sabía lo que hacía, así que todos estaban emocionados.

Samuel: muy bien hoy a las 2 de la tarde iremos a la casa de la señorita sayla. Pero antes quisiera entregarle estas flores y estos chocolates a la doncella que robo mi corazón desde que callo entre mis brazos, la flor más hermosa mi nueva inspiración para vivir.

Todo esto lo decía mientras se acercaba a Helga, cosa que ella estaba ignorando ya que se encontraba de espaldas pero la que no lo pasaba por alto era lila ella no dejaba de ver a su primo y de repente vio como arnold agachaba la cabeza con una mirada de ira pero tristeza a la vez.

Samuel: oh mi amada princesa, acepta este pequeño obsequio como muestra de mi amor por ti.

En ese momento phoebe le hiso una mirada a Helga indicándole que todo lo que escucharon era para ella y que él ya estaba detrás con los obsequios.

Harold: valla, valla, esto no se ve todos los días la amargada de Helga tiene un enamorado.

Helga: ¿pero?... ¿quién te crees que eres? cabeza de fosforo (Helga se levantó de su asiento quedando frente al chico)

Samuel: quiero creer que seré el dueño de tan dulce corazón.

Helga sonrojada y molesta: …..

Harold: lila tu primo es hombre muerto.

Sid: si lila, deberías intervenir antes que Helga lo haga añicos.

Stinky: hay el amor, me recuerda cuando yo me enamore de ella.

Lila: vamos Helga no lo mataría ¿cierto arnold? Arnold, arnold

Arnold: a… que perdón lila no me siento muy bien debo ir a tomar aire fresco. (Salió y se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de la cabaña)

Helga: mira zoquete, no quiero tus mugrosas flores, ni tus asquerosos chocolates vete a molestar a alguien más cabeza de fosforo.

Samuel: será una lástima ya que el pie de pastrami que hice especial mente para ti se echara a perder.

Helga##

Zoquete, quien se cree que es el muy idiota decir eso enfrente de todos, debo golpearlo hasta que entienda que no lo quiero y para que me deje sola aunque, nunca nadie había echo algo así por mi…..lo mejor será salir de aquí.

Helga: me largo de aquí. (Saliendo ante la mirada de todos y Samuel salió tras ella sin dejar las flores)

Samuel: Helga espera por favor.

Helga: lárgate.

Samuel espera por favor yo lo lamento yo solo quería que tu….

Helga: te dije que te largaras zopenco.

Samuel: estas enamorada de alguien más verdad.

Helga quedo a diez pasos de Samuel y no volteaba a verlo y Samuel estaba esperando la respuesta de Helga, tenía que saber si podía luchar por ella, si su corazón no tenía dueño, tenía que saberlo.

Samuel: contéstame… estas enamorada de alguien más.

Helga: …yo

Arnold estaba viendo toda la escena del lado derecho, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y podía escuchar todo.

Arnold: Helga… (Susurrando no quería que lo vieran quería saber la respuesta de Helga)

Helga: claro que no zopenco yo enamorada, por favor.

Samuel: si es cierto, voltea y dímelo a los ojos Helga.

Helga: yo…

Samuel: déjame ser el chico que merezca tu corazón nunca te decepcionare (colocándose enfrente de Helga y dándole el ramo de flores, Helga lo observo detenidamente, tal vez solo tal vez tenía que darle una oportunidad.

Helga: gracias y por cierto no estoy enamorada de nadie.

Arnold: será mejor irme, ya escuche bastante.

Samuel: entonces puedo tener una oportunidad.

Helga: no tan rápido tonto…

Samuel: no te preocupes ganare tu amor Helga (se fue a la cabaña)

Helga: zopenco, tal vez seas ese alguien que me ayude a olvidar y llegue a amarte.

En la cabaña

Gerald: bien ya tengo todo

Arnold: yo también ¿nos vamos?

Gerald: viejo ya dime que tienes.

Arnold: nada Gerald.

Gerald: dime ya.

Arnold: dije que nada (gritando) yo… lo siento amigo, estoy algo…

Gerald: raro, malhumorado, distraído, irreconocible ofuscado y actuando como un tonto

Arnold: ya entendí Gerald, lo lamento

Gerald: esto no tiene nada que ver con Helga y su pretendiente ¿cierto?

Arnold: ¿Qué? No, claro que no

Gerald: vamos viejo admite que esa chica aun te tiene confundido por no decir enamorado

Arnold: no Gerald recuerdas cuando la fui a ver cuando regrese de san Lorenzo.

Gerald: si, me contaste que te cerró la puerta en la cara y te dijo que te largaras pero ¿no quieres saber por qué fue?

Arnold: por que deje de gustarle.

Gerald: eso no lo sabes.

Arnold: tal vez porque ella lo dijo

Gerald: pero amigo. …..

Arnold: Vamos dejemos eso ya si vamos oh llegaremos tarde, además no quiero hablar más del tema.

Gerald: lo que tú digas viejo.

Todos los chicos se juntaron en la entra del campamento listos para ir a la casa de sayla Samuel iba al frente y dirigió al grupo a una hacienda muy grande y bonita era obvio que vivía gente muy rica.

Samuel: bien llegamos.

Harold: al fin, sí que está lejos, estoy muerto necesito descansar.

Sayla: Samuel llegaste (abrazándolo)

Samuel: gracias, mira ellos son los chicos que te conté.

Sayla: mucho gusto mi nombre es sayla (soltando a Samuel)

Rhonda: el placer es todo nuestro.

Sayla: sebe que tienes clase chica,

Rhonda: si lose

Sayla: bien que esperamos vamos a cabalgar.

Samuel: y no se preocupen, para los que no sepan cabalgar sayla, mi prima lila, rhonda y su servidor los ayudaremos.

Helga: si, si y donde están los caballos. Oh espera los estoy viendo (observando a harold, sid, stinky)

Herald: muy graciosa ceja de oruga.

Helga: ben y dilo en mi cara panzón.

Samuel: vamos chicos llevémonos bien.

Helga: no te metas cabeza de fosforo.

Sayla###

Quien se cree esa tipa, insultando a mi amado y dulce Samuelito, me las pagara le enseñare a respetar a mi dulce caramelito.

Sayla: bien yo les enseñare que caballo usaran (todos estaban entrando y hasta atrás venia Helga y phoebe.

Helga:…..(sintiendo la mirada de sayla) phoebe esa chica me da mala espina.

Phoebe: vamos Helga no exageres, entremos con ellos.

Sayla: bien toma lila usaras a dulce, tu arnold usaras a pluma dorada, tu amigo usara a azabache, harold a gloton, rhonda querida usaras a bellany, phoebe a rayo de luna, y. . . (así repartió todos los caballos era asombroso como tenia tantos caballos sin duda eran las personas más millonarias que vivian por las cercanías) bien ya todos estamos vallamos a divertirnos.

Samuel: Sayla mi querida Helga no tiene un caballo.

Sayla: oh Samuelito lo siento, adelántese yo le daré el mejor caballo a tu dulce helgita (enojada y con una sonrisa fingida)

Todos se marcharon dejando a sayla y a helga completamente solas.

Sayla: bien mira tonta el caballo esta al fondo tómalo, bueno y si no puedes montar es mejor que te largues.

Helga: ¿con quien crees que estás hablando? niña tonta.

Sayla: mira pongamos las cosas en claro, más te vale que no te pongas en mi camino por que créeme seré muy buena pero cuando peleo por lo mío soy una fiera.

Helga: si el olor a vestía salvaje se sentía a kilómetros.

Sayla: inculta solo toma el caballo y cuidado rayo negro no le gustan los extraños jajajajajajaja (se fue)

Helga: quien se cree esa idiota le romperé toda la cara.

: No es bueno que hables así de mi hermana, niña loca.

Helga volteándose: genial la tarada tiene un zoquete.

Maury: valla no eres nada educada. (Era un chico muy apuesto cabello negro ojos azules más alto que Helga, pero muy pedante que se notaba que tenía lo que quería con chasquear los dedos)

Helga: mejor me largo ya cruce muchas palabras con inútiles hoy.

Maury: no te recomiendo que uses a rayo negro el odia a los extraños además una niñita tonta como tú no lograría acercarse a tres pasos de él, solo yo puedo montarlo.

Helga: ha (ignorándolo)

Helga entro en el establo y observo al caballo, en verdad que se miraba bravo Helga podía pensar que ese caballo solio del mismísimo infierno y que sus ojos eran la puerta de advertencia diciendo: si te acercas mas te romperé todos los huesos, Helga se armó de valor el idiota estaba observándola y ella no le daría el gusto de verla fracasar cuando quiso tocar a rayo negro este comenzó a saltar, relinchar estaba loco y aventando a Helga al suelo.

Maury: jajajajajajaja de lujo y yo que creí que mi hermana cometió un error al invitar a la chusma a la casa.

Helga: se acabó te voy a enseñar quien manda caballo idiota

Maury: jajajajajajaja ríndete niñita saldrás grave mente herida.

Helga: sierra tu gran bocota zopenco este caballo sabrá quien manda.

Maury: esto no me lo pierdo por nada.

Después de un largo rato Samuel no dejaba de buscar a Helga con la mirada

Samuel: Helga no ha venido iré a buscarla.

Sayla: no te preocupes ya no tardara tal vez no sepa montar y decidió irse al campamento se rindió para no hacer el ridículo.

Lila: créeme Helga no se rendiría en nada.

Samuel: iré a buscarla

Lila: no primo arnold ira por ella

Arnold: ¿Qué? Yo no pue….( la verdad si quería ir por ella y averiguar por qué se tardaba pero él quería olvidarla y solo con verla se sentía más atraído así ella)

Lila: vamos arnold

Arnold: si bueno… yo iré

Pero arnold no tuvo que ir a buscarla ya que Helga llego en un caballo negro como la noche y podía jurar que el caballo tenía los ojos rojos como el fuego pero a Helga no parecía incomodarle parecía una experta y el caballo parecía obedecer a Helga en todo como un dulce perrito, aunque no pudo evitar ver que Helga tenía el cabello suelto y desarreglado pero se miraba hermosísima sin esa gorra que no dejaba admirar por completo su brillante cabellera..

Arnold: se ve muy…

Samuel: hermosa

Arnold y sayla estaban muy molestos y Helga se acercaba a ellos.

Helga: ¿Qué? sorprendidos

Arnold: no sabía que supieras montar a caballo.

Helga: Bob nos enseñó, bueno a mi Olga prefiere los carruajes, ella nunca aprendió es unas de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer y ella no.

Lila: si recuerdo que ella menciono que le gustaba pasear en el carruaje cuando era mi hermana mayor.

Sayla: ¿pero? rayo negro no…..

Helga: oh es un encanto este caballo, es cierto que era una fiera pero a mí no me gana ninguna fiera por que se cómo lidiar con los animales (esto lo dijo mirando a sayla)

Sayla: mmm vamos a cabalgar.

Después de unas horas ya era hora de irse al campamento todos fueron a dejar a sus respectivos caballos, espeto Helga que se quedó un rato más con rayo negro después de darle una manzana y acariciarlo lo fue a dejar al establo un que rayo negro no la dejaba ir.

Helga: valla eres un encanto tonto.

Maury: me impresionas

Helga: oh ya llego una escoria

Maury: vamos nena viene a felicitarte, nadie había montado a rayo negro solo yo.

Helga: mmm… de plano se aburrió de ti zopenco.

Maury: deberías guardar respeto es mi casa y mi caballo

Maury se colocó enfrente de Helga y la acorralo contra la pared y se acercaba para darle un beso.

Maury: sabes has ganado mi entera atención niña,

Helga le dio una cachetada dejándole los dedos marcados, pero solo logro que el volteara la cabeza.

Helga: déjame en paz zopenco…...

Arnold: Helga quería ver a qué horas nos….

A arnold no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, ese chico estaba demasiado cerca de Helga para su gusto acaso ¿ese chico quería besar a Helga? ¿Quién demonios era ese chico?

Helga: Shortman, si vamos, tenemos que juntar las cosas de la campaña (Helga agarro a arnold de la mano y se fue de ese lugar)

Maury solo vio como Helga se alejaba del lugar.

Maury: no hay duda alguna, esa chica ha llamado completamente mi atención.

Bueno pido disculpas dije que lo suviria el miercoles pero me cortaron el internet por exeso de pago jajajaja XD pero bueno aqui esta espero que le sguste hacepto sujerencias y les informo que ya tengo el otro cap listo pero lo subire ma;ana oh el lunes y esta vez si es cierto y agradesco los reviews en serio les agradesco que se tomen un poco de su tiempo tan valioso para leer mil gracias.


End file.
